Moon Family Problems
by SailorAUWriter
Summary: Now a teenager, Usagi or known as Chibiusa to her elders and friends, returns to the past to show them how much she's changed. When she arrives there is a little girl that looks much like her as a child. Who is she? Did coming back set off her future? With no way to return to her time after losing her key, there's almost no way to know. Rated M for violent and suggestive themes.


Outside the palace an endless war waged on. Sailor Scouts old and new fell in the midst of it. What seemed to be the greatest darkness they have faced yet, quickly approached the entrance. Upstairs the queen was in labor, trying to make an escape.

"I-I can't go any further. This baby is coming now!" She screamed, tears of pain and fear for her child.

"You must hold my Queen!" Her lover insisted, but to no avail.

The queen went into the final hour of her labor, screaming in agony. She gave birth in the hallway, only having a few moments with her new born daughter. The dark forces were approaching fast and she could not move. She handed her new born child over to the king.

"No I won't leave you here like this!" He cried out, knowing what would happen to her.

"Please. You must." She winced in pain. "Go with the others while you can. Save her." She looked at them both lovingly, crying as she did so. Her body was still in pain, but she knew it would be over soon.

With tears and pains of regret he carried his child and ran through secret passage ways down to the others, barely escaping the evil after them.

* * *

Else where in another time, a teenage Usagi or Chibiusa as she had come to be known, entered once again through the gates of time. If she were right she should arrive just before her parents' wedding. Over the years she had grown better at her landings and where she came through. She ended up in the same place she had the first time, but this time on her feet and not disrupting anyone. She ran as fast as she could to her parents home once she came through.

When she had made it to their home she took off her bag and unzipped it to reveal a very dizzy Dianna. "Sorry about that!" She held her in her arms then placed her on her shoulder.

"It's alright Princess! Let's go in, I can't wait to see everyone!" Dianna purred happily.

She looked at the door and caught her breath. "Right. Let's do this!" She smiled and opened the door. "Mom! Dad! It's me!" She ran in excitedly only to stop dead in her tracks when she around turned the corner. "What-"

Mamoru and Usagi were with a small child. She was sleeping on Usagi's lap. She had light pink hair similar to that of Chibiusa's currently, except her pigtails were more mangled and she had heart shaped odango. Mamoru looked up from the small child and over to Chibiusa.

"Is..." Chibiusa stared at the young child. "That can't be me can it? Who is she?" Her mind started to fill with fear that she may have changed history some how and more than she meant to.

Mamoru walked over to her, scratching the back o his head. "Honestly we don't know who she is." He looked back at the girl then to his daughter. "That doesn't matter right now though. Does it?" He looked over to Usagi, nervously trying to put the girl down without waking her.

"Why don't we move this over to the kitchen where we wont wake up the ticking cry bomb?" Usagi pushed her love and future child to the kitchen. After making sure all other doors were closed she turned to Chibiusa with a big smile and tears. "I've missed you so much!" She hugged her tightly.

Mamoru joined the two in a big embrace, kissing her forehead. "How are you doing Pumpkin? Everything right back... in the future?" He wasn't too sure how to phrase it.

Chibiusa smiled happily. "Everything is going great! I've been getting better with my training and I've got something important I want to tell mom and the girls." She blushed a little, feeling nervous.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other confused, but shrugged it off. Luna walked in, surprised to Chibiusa and Dianna. They all got carried away and almost forgot about their little visitor. Almost.

"What was that sound?" Chibiusa looked around before peeking around the corner. "Guys, the door to the other room is open."

The five of them walked over to an empty living room. The front door was locked and they never saw her enter the kitchen so they began searching the other rooms and closets for the little girl. Chibiusa went to check the bathroom when she heard something move in the closet right before it. She opened thee door, not seeing anything at first.

"What the? Huh?" She moved the coats out of the way and knelt down. Before was the little, sitting down and holding her knees to her chest. Her red eyes all teary. "It's okay I won't hurt you." She reached out to her, only for her to close her eyes and tight and shake in fear. That's when she noticed it. The dirt on her face along with minor scrapes and bruises. Her white pajamas dirtied with mud and what looked like small amounts of blood. "Mom! Dad!" She called down the hallway.

* * *

 **Soooo... thought's on this one?**


End file.
